The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for guiding the power cords for a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through set of pulleys to a set of limbs and to a set of power cords. A bowstring is cocked to energize the crossbow and prepare it to fire. Energizing the crossbow stores energy in the bow using a mechanism comprising a set of cams or pulleys operationally engaged with the bow by a set of power cords that may extend across the bow. It is not uncommon for the power cords to extend across the bow by being routed through a hole in the main beam of the crossbow. In some crossbows the power cords are routed in such a way that they cause bending, warpage, misalignment, or other mechanical issues creating inefficiencies in the crossbow operation.
It remains desirable to improve the apparatuses and methods by which the power cords are routed in order to promote efficiency in crossbow operation.